Aircraft are known in which the undercarriages are provided with actuators for rotationally driving the wheels to allow the movement of the aircraft without using the power units of the aircraft. The undercarriages are dimensioned to withstand various fatigue stresses, in particular landing, turning and braking loads, but also wheel driving loads. For this last part of the fatigue spectrum, it is known that the torques applied in driving the wheels are the source of most of the damage to these actuators, but also to a part of the undercarriage in direct interaction with actuators.